


作茧自缚

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu
Summary: 小少爷x流浪汉





	作茧自缚

　　灵超是从酒吧出来时看见那个流浪汉的，说他是流浪汉也不为过，浑身上下脏兮兮，胡子拉茬地窝在酒吧后面那条街的角落里啃面包，面前的破铁盒里零零散散的躺着几个硬币，懒洋洋且不长骨头般的倚靠在墙边，肥大的工装裤松垮垮地挂在腰间，裤裆处鼓着一大包。对于这种社会底层的人小少爷灵超向来是往人家跟前放几张红票子就掩着鼻子疾步离去的，可这次，他却定定的站在男人面前认认真真的观察。

　　灵超愣神的盯着他看，他能透过眼前这人邋遢的表象看出点不同来，他的眼睛被额前的碎发遮住只能看见细长上挑的眼尾，鼻梁上那颗小痣和棱角锋利的下颚…

　　“你很想被操吗，看个流浪汉都能勃起？”听到对方的奚落灵超才意识到他居然对着个落魄的流浪汉有了反应，小少爷面子上挂不住有点恼怒，可生理反应又急需解决，“给你半个小时。”说完故作姿态地朝他面前扔了一张卡片转身走了。

　　李振洋瞟着他弧度挺翘的屁股慢悠悠地吹了记口哨：“把屁股洗干净点哦小婊子。”

　　等他的跑车消失不见了李振洋才拿起那张卡来，君乐的订制房卡，翻过来应该是他的名字，流浪汉摩挲着黑色那面的两个烫金楷体字勾起唇角意味不明的笑了笑。

　　开车去酒店的路上灵超表面绷着心里兴奋的不行，进了酒店对着和他鞠躬问好的工作人员微微点头示意后就快步走向电梯，他一向引以为傲的自制力消失的无影无踪，他拥有顶楼总统套房的永久使用权，这次是他第一次把房卡给别人，还是给了一个流浪汉，有句话怎么说来着，第一眼看他就想跟他上床，灵超一回想那个男人的脸身体就控制不住的轻轻颤抖。

　　房门突然轻轻响了三声，灵超看了一眼腕表放下了手里的杂志懒懒的说了一声进，没有时间观念的东西，足足晚了五分钟，害的我屁股里的润滑液差点流出来…

　　进门后李振洋认真的环顾了一下这间房，黑白灰主题的房间，客厅角落有一个四四方方的铁笼子，墙上长短不一的鞭子，黑色皮质的秋千以及各种SM道具应有尽有，啧啧，整挺好。

　　再往里走——

　　他那双灰沉沉而且已经开胶了的球鞋刚要落到昂贵的羊皮地毯上时，往他面前扔房卡的小家伙就不悦的挑起眉打断他，“脏死了，浴室进门左拐。”

　　“洗干净点，尤其是鸡巴。”

　　“衣服放门口了，出来的时候换上。”

　　李振洋本来还在想不就是操个屁股吗哪还用穿什么衣服啊，结果拿起那薄薄的两片布一看——

　　是什么呢，说它是内裤又太片面，黑白条纹的内裤中间掏了个洞，该挡得估计一点挡不上，还有一个同款小领带，这两个色情的东西搭到一起李振洋突然福至心灵，这可不就是监狱主题的情趣内衣么。

　　小骚货，装的很清高嘛，什么用呢，待会还不是要被我操哭，李振洋默默的给自己打上香皂心里如是想。

　　灵超眼光不错，收拾干净后的男人帅气逼人 ，不知道是故意的还是别的什么也没刮胡子，但是不耽误，有种别样的性感。总体还是很让人满意的，条纹内裤好像有点小紧紧绷在他胯上，紫红色尺寸可观的鸡巴从洞里伸出来正随着他的动作甩来甩去。

　　此时他落在李振洋眼里也是另一种性感，小警官穿着警服坐在铁笼子里的秋千上，样式简单的墨绿色警服穿在他身上别具一番风味，扣子严严实实的扣到最上面一颗，看上去一本正经的但李振洋却一眼看到他胸前凸起了两点，粗重的皮腰带系在纤细的腰上勾勒出姣好的形状，下身没穿裤子，光溜溜的两条大长腿支着脚尖随意的点着地面晃悠皮质的秋千，漆黑，墨绿，奶白，三种颜色带来了强烈的视觉冲击，小警官太过撩人，李振洋别过脸抹了一把鼻子，蛰伏在腿间丛林里的巨物抬起了头。

　　漂亮诱人的警官舔着嘴唇叫他过去，他刚走进去手腕就被套上了个亮闪闪的手铐。“犯人私自携枪，”嫩白的脚掌伸过来勾他鸡巴，“你打算袭警吗？”

　　不明所以的囚犯挠挠头有点委屈，“警官你弄错了吧，我哪有什么枪啊。”

　　“那你这硬起来的是什么？”完全站起来的性器被人不轻不重的踩着，李振洋发誓如果不是他的手被铐住，他一定立刻拉开面前这个骚货警官雪白的大腿操的他叫爸爸不可，但现在也只能用不太灵活的手抓着他的脚腕用龟头蹭他柔嫩的脚心。

　　“跪下。”

　　李振洋却好像没听见他说话一般兀自盯着他看，灵超仰着脖子跟他对视莫名有点心虚，男人的眼神太瘆人以至于让他有一种被寻找猎物的饥饿猛兽盯着的感觉。

　　“欠调教。”长久的对视里还是灵超先败下阵来，强装镇定悠悠地站起来绕到男人身后朝着他膝窝踹了一脚。

　　他的囚犯被迫跪在地上，背上有几道蜿蜒的伤疤，“啧，真可怜。”嘴上说着可怜，小鞭子倒是毫不心疼的往他身上纵横的疤上抽，不是很疼，小猫挠痒痒似的，李振洋看了一眼手上的镣铐，小儿科的玩具罢了，只要他用点力气这个东西立刻会变成废铁。但李振洋不想，一夜情追求的不就是刺激嘛，既然来都来了肯定要好好玩。

　　“那怎么办啊警官？”

　　“嗯…得充公。”

　　细嫩窄小的穴口把粗大的性器完全吞了进去。灵超骑在他胯上哼唧着自己动，一开始还觉得挺新鲜，他早就想给吃惯了按摩棒的淫荡的小嘴换个荤的改改口味了，但事实上小处男也没什么实际经验，不得要领骑了没过多大一会就不乐意了，掌握主权的确让心理上获得了极大的满足可身体上的快感并不够强烈，他在“上面”累死累活李振洋在“下面”不为所动，见他失了兴趣还哄他把手铐解开。

　　“你自己动多没劲啊不如让哥哥疼你。”

　　灵超湿着眼睛瞪他一眼，抖着手去解腰上的皮带但他一动木子洋就用劲颠他，几次下来小少爷就烦的皱起眉头，没耐性的揪着自己警服的领口向两边用力一扯，做工精细的衣服直接开成深“V”领，纤长的指摸向奶白的胸前硬挺着两颗粉褐色的奶头一边揉一边喘，李振洋目睹他这副迫不及待的样子笑的更为得意，“警官，您把我放开让我摸摸您这对骚奶子嘛。”那囚犯两片丰厚的唇一张一合更淫秽的下流话就传到小警官耳朵里，“我一摸到警官你的奶头你就会高潮，你高潮的时候肯定会摇着屁股咬我鸡巴求我射到你肚子里…”

　　“我一定一滴不剩全射给你，射大你的肚子，让你生下我的种，到时候宝宝问你你就告诉他你爸爸是个囚犯…”

　　灵超心里不止一点的动摇甚至已经开始期待他所描绘的画面，他敢确信如果不是手铐限制了李振洋的行动，这粗鲁的野男人绝对会把他扒的干干净净扔到床上，哦不，很有可能就在这个笼子里把他操的腿都合不上。

　　“乖，把我手解开，保证操爽你。”对付这种小处男不用什么技巧，光是深度都能让他死一回，李振洋还在诱哄他解开手铐见他没有回应就使了劲的顶他，“啊…”灵超果然大张着嘴被他顶的翻起眼睛拢着腿打哆嗦。

　　“警官，你前面淌水了哦。”灵超顺着他的目光往下看发现自己的性器源源不断的淌着前列腺液，“闭嘴！”灵超耳尖泛红恶狠狠的拧了一把他肚子上的肉命令道：“还不把你那脏手拿过来。”

　　正如他所想，刚被解开手铐的男人迅速起来拎着他放到了秋千上，李振洋动作稳准狠扒着他屁股肆意揉捏。

　　灵超趴伏在秋千上被操的前摇后摆，李振洋还嫌晃的幅度太小，故意推着秋千往前荡。每次秋千一往前灵超屁股里的鸡巴就滑出去，晃回来的时候又对不准，好不容易对准了也滑得夹不住，软嫩的奶头被秋千上的粗糙花纹磨的又痛又痒，看得到吃不着的灵超急急扭头催促：“快点，我还要…”

　　腿软的站不住，几次差点跪倒滑下来又哭唧唧的爬回去无意识的扣着硬实的皮革，李振洋不再深入反而退出来大半截，前端微微弯曲的龟头大肆戳弄前列腺，灵超爽的不停摇头夹紧屁股迎他：“啊，好爽…再来…”

　　身体被顶的不断向前猛蹿，大半个身子腾空只剩肚子还撑在皮革上，膝盖叫人抓在手里，失重感折磨的他生生出了一身汗，他在李振洋又一记深顶时费力挣扎够着地面，指尖刚碰到地上就被操射了，李振洋伸手帮他撸干净，邀功似地问他：“怎么样警官，够爽吗？”

　　“别…别碰…”敏感部位被李振洋不间断的刺激，灵超瘫坐在地上仰起头粗喘着大口大口呼吸，眼神迷离旖旎，浑身湿的像从水里刚捞出来，地上也积了一大滩他流下的口涎，见他实在辛苦，李振洋揽着胳膊把他抱起来往外走，灵超小心地搂着他脖子，刚射过的性器抵在他腹肌上磨蹭又硬了起来，李振洋就近把他甩到宽大的沙发上欺身压下，狭长的眼睛半眯着，视线落到随意扔在小茶几上的跳蛋上， “要不要来点更刺激的？” “什么？”李振洋笑的危险又性感，这样看他其实一点也不像个要饭的，灵超这会仔细看他总觉得在哪见过但具体又想不起来。“啊呜...”男人没给他时间多想，他用静电胶带把那两颗形状可爱的跳蛋缠着贴在了灵超涨红的龟头上，很公平，两边一边绑一颗，按下开关的瞬间抓着他手腕不许他乱动，火热的鸡巴毫无阻碍的进入那处湿软后绕着肠壁的凸起打转画圈，酸麻的腰猛地往起拱灵超立刻哭叫着不要不行了，完全勃起的性器又吐出一小股精液。

　　李振洋后背被挠抓的斑驳有几条还往外渗着血丝，灵超两条绵软的腿虚搭在他腰间，艳丽的脸孔上遍布旖旎的潮红，脖颈和锁骨上俱是被啃咬过的粉紫齿痕，一身警服也被人撕的破破烂烂毫无意义的挂在身上，整个人靠在沙发上软成一滩水进气多出气少。

　　又圆又大的眼睛里包着汪水，李振洋心底潮乎乎的莫名想亲亲他，但他刚一凑过来灵超就一脸轻蔑地踩住了他的肩膀“你觉得你配吗，”他甩了一个巴掌在李振洋脸上，听着响但实际上也没什么力道，小少爷扬起下巴：“你只配给我舔脚。”李振洋闻言沉默，怎么看这都是个娇纵傲娇的小少爷，自以为是威风凛凛的森林之王其实不过是个毛还没长齐只会用没退掉的乳牙磨人手指的小奶虎。

　　给别人舔脚这种事他也是第一次做没什么经验，他抓着灵超的脚踝低下头亲了一下弓起的脚背含住了粉珍珠似的脚趾，温热的鼻息打在脚面上，酥痒感却不止停留在那里，它们顺着那里一路向上蔓延，爬过了冠状沟跃过了激凸的奶头最后在灵超心上缠了几圈打了个死结。

　　“哎呀行了行了，”大概是没想到他真肯给他舔脚，小少爷有点不自在的收回了脚掌，“看你这么有诚意，让你亲一下吧。”他最后已经射不出来东西了，反观李振洋神清气爽射了他一身还要提枪再战。

　　第二天灵超醒过来时那个流浪汉不见了，小少爷连续一周在酒吧后面的巷子里找他未果。

　　又一次从巷子里出来后灵超忍不住爆粗，他的跑车周围停了好几辆黑色商务，引擎打着把他的车圈在中间，他刚想敲窗提醒里面的人挪下车就看见最前面一辆上下来个人…

　　“灵超先生，”戴着金丝眼镜的男人向他做了个绅士礼，“我们先生请您喝茶。”


End file.
